There are many patent documents which disclose attempts to improve a cyclist's pedal drive. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,611 teaches a harness consisting of a waist belt with two side straps and a back strap attached and anchored to the bike frame below the seat. However this apparatus does little to increase pedal drive and is dangerous since it does not allow the rider to quickly and easily free herself and dismount to avoid injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 635,683 teaches a shoulder harness which has a back strap connecting the rider to the seat of the bike. DE 200 10087 U1 discloses a shoulder harness with a front strap extending from the rider's chest to a fixture on the bike frame. FR 879302 and WO2010003206 disclose a shoulder harness with both a back strap connecting the rider to the frame below the seat and a front strap similar to that in DE 200 10087 U1. All of these suffer the saline deficiencies as U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,611 above.
FR260727 discloses a belt which passes around the rider's back and under the front of the seat. This anchors the rider firmly to the seat and does little to improve pedal drive. Further it takes both hands for detachment which is a safety risk. The belt of FR 792852 has a front attachment to the frame of the bike as well as a rear attachment to beneath the seat but operates to keep the rider firmly in the seat and suffers the same disadvantages.
WO 2011088531 disclose a belt which extends around the small of the rider's back and connects to a hook fixed on the upper bar of the bike frame. Although this configuration improves pedal drive the length of the belt is not readily adjustable while riding and the hook presents a dangerous projection in the case of accident. The frame attachment device of the harness of GB110890 presents a similar danger.
US2009066055 teaches a harness with bungee cords around the rider's waist which attach by hooks to a chain which is secured to the frame of the bike by means of a U bolt The chain and hooks and U bolt present risk of injury to the rider and although a quick release escape mechanism is claimed it requires at least one hand operation.